Not Even Classified
by gaga357
Summary: Not Even Classified...as a real christmas after Inuyasha proposes and the fight breaks out... Will Inuyasha and Kagome be okay? Or will they hate each toher forever? InuyashaKagome MirokuSango


Top of Form

We gazed into each others eyes when he asked me.

"Kagome, will you marry me," Inuyasha asked me with certain glow in his eye. As soon as I saw that glow I could tell his heart was filled with love.

"Of course," I said still gazing into his eyes. He put the ring onto my finger. It was a ruby with a diamond on each side. Then at that very moment he kissed me tenderly on the lips. I was surprised at first then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We sat kissing for a while when I realized that we had to get home before Sango called 911 on two missing people.

"We have to go, I told Sango we would be home by 8:00," I told him getting up rubbing my arms from the cold breeze that hit me.

"Okay," He said, he stopped and looked at me.

"What," I said rubbing my arm again.

"Here," he said putting his jacket on my arms. He wrapped his arm around me hip.

"Thanks," I said leaning onto his shoulder for warmth and comfort. We got home and I told Sango everything. Obviously Inuyasha told Sango's boyfriend Miroku too. We all lived together in the same house.

The next day me and Inuyasha sat snuggled close to each together drinking hot chocolate talking to Sango and Miroku about we are going to do for Christmas this year. We decided that Sango and Miroku were going to decorate the house while Me and Inuyasha cook Christmas dinner.

"So, what are we going to cook, ham, chicken or turkey," Inuyasha asked me looking in the kitchen for something to eat. He pulled out some ice cream and got a spoon from the drawer.

"Ham, and don't eat it straight out of he box other people in this house want to eat it too," I said taking the ice cream and the spoon from him.

"But," He said trying to grab it from me. I took a bite from the ice cream, while I did this Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I was just kidding, sweetie, here," I said while handing him the ice cream back. He took it and started to eat it.

"So we want to make ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, dinner rolls, spice cake, chocolate silk pie, apple cider, egg nog, sugar cookies, milk, sweet potatoes, and stuffing and that's it," I said reading list that we made.

"Wow, that's a lot to cook for christmas dinner," He said to me while he had his mouth full of ice cream.

"What am I going to do with you," I said with a smile on my face.

"I don't know, give me kiss,' He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay," I said. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey what was that," He said.

"A kiss liked you asked for."

"Not like that on lips, please, I haven't gotten one in over 10 minutes."

"Okay fine," I kissed him on the lips and he smiled. I think he was very pleased with it. I got up and started walking to bed. It was 10 o'clock, he got up too and followed me. He kissed me then walked into his room. I walked slowly into mine and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next day was Christmas eve. Sango was already awake making breakfast for us when I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making, it smells good," I asked Sango while rubbing my eyes.

"Cinnamon toast," She said mixing something else into a bowl.

"HUH!," I jumped then turned around to see Inuyasha. He had pinched my hips, which he knows freaks me out.

"Sorry," he said looking at me holding his hands up in the air to defend himself.

"It's okay just don't scare me again."

"But if I don't do that then I can't scare you and that's the best part."

"You two are acting like your already married," Sango said shaking her head while closing the oven.

"Your right about that," Miroku said walking into the room.

"Hey," Sango said giving him a hug. Me and Inuyasha just stood there looking at each other. He reached is hand up and touched my face. The room was suddenly quite, he looked into my eyes. Inuyasha put his forehead on mine and stayed there doing absolutely nothing. He grabbed me pulled me into a long tender kiss, we stayed like that or awhile. I'm not sure but I think Sango took a picture of us with her phone.

"What was that for," I asked Inuyasha when we stopped.

"For you being the most wonderful girl ever," He said still holding me in a love embraced hug.

"See, I told you Miroku, aren't they cute," Sango said sarcastically.

"Ya, they are," Miroku said back to her sarcastically.

"What," Inuyasha said when he looked at them.

"Never mind," Sango said swapping her hand at him and walking away.

"Hey, Miroku do you know when you are going to start putting up the decorations," I asked him so that when they start we can help.

"I'm not sure hold on," He said, "Sango."

"What," she asked when she got into the room.

"When are we going to start putting up the decorations," He asked.

"As soon as the french toast is... done," She said running into the kitchen and opening up the oven. She had burnt the french toast.

"I wasn't really hungry anyway," I said looking at the french toast sitting on the counter. everyone started laughing.

"So I guess we are going to start putting up the decorations now," Sango said.

We were almost done putting up decorations. It was 9 o'clock at night and the only thing that we had to do was put the topping on the tree.

"I get to do it," I said grabbing the golden glass star. I tried to reach the top but I was to short. I suddenly felt strong arms pick me up so I could reach the top. I placed the star on top then was slowly lifted down to the ground. His hands were still wrapped around my waste when I turned my head to see him.

"Thanks, sweet-pie," I said to him.

"Of course, anything for you babe," He said to me. We stayed like this for about 5 minutes. Then we went to bed.

I woke up at about 11:00 p.m. from a bad dream. I walked into Inuyasha's room and woke him up.

"Inuyasha can I sleep with you I had a bad dream," I cried silently standing next to the bed.

"Oh, baby come here," He said holding out his arms signaling a hug. I climbed into bed and he hugged me right after my head hit the pillow.

"It'll be okay," He cooed in my ear. I fell asleep but for some reason everything feels as if I'm still awake.

I woke up the next morning at 6 am to open presents. I got up while laying next to a sleeping Inuyasha. He mumbled then rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Time to open presents, eh," He asked me as I was putting on slippers.

"Yes, come on," I said looking at him in the eye.

"No let me sleep," As he said this I walked over to the other side of his bed and grabbed his hands.

"Come on," I said. He didn't move so I pulled him up and he leaned on me.

"Why."

"Because I want you to and beside it's Christmas," I told him as I pulled him outside the bedroom door.

"Fine," He said looking at me tiredly.

"Your gonna have to go down the stairs yourself you know,"I said letting him go at the top of the stairs. He sat down on his butt and starting going down the stairs. I walked passed him. When I got to the bottom of the stairs he was still going very slowly.

"Will you go fast just for me,"I begged him.

"Fine," He got up and started walking down the stairs.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed his hand. We walked over to the Christmas tree. He sat down on the couch as I went upstairs to get Sango and Miroku.

"Sango wake up," I told her, "You need to go wake Miroku up time to open presents."

I walked downstairs waiting for Sango and Miroku to come. I sat down on the couch and Inuyasha laid in my lap. I sat there with my hand on his head until he fell asleep. I hit him on the head he woke up and I wouldn't let him fall back asleep.

"Okay let's get started," Sango said walking downstairs with Miroku hand in hand. Sango opened her first present it was from Inuyasha. He had gotten her a princess tiara, like one of those plastic tiaras you buy for little 5 year olds. Her second present was from me, I had gotten her a diamond necklace, bracelet and matching earrings. Miroku had gotten her the best present of all she opened it to see a small black box in the middle. She opened the box. Inside was the matching ring that went with the necklace, the bracelet, and the earrings.

"Sango will you marry me," Miroku asked her as she put on the ring.

"Yes," She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay well my turn to open my presents," I said. My first one was from Sango, it was a pink sweater with big lips in the middle it said Kiss Me You Know You Sango. My next present was from Miroku he had gotten me a heart pillow that said 'Kagome+Inuyasha=Love'. I wasn't even going to ask where he had gotten it. The next present was from Inuyasha, It was what I had wanted since I was little. I opened the box to see a white zoot suit. The jacket, the hat, the pants, even the shoes. It was all white, just what I wanted.

"This is what I've wanted since I was little how did you know," I asked still looking at the outfit especially the hat.

"I know everything about you remember," He said holding on to me by my hip.

"I know, lets hope I remembered everything about you,"I said then pointed to Miroku, "Your turn."

Miroku opened his first present It was from Inuyasha. Inuyasha had gotten him a football signed by his favorite football player. I had gotten him 4 tickets to go watch a football game front row seats too. Sango said that he would have to wait later for her present.

"Okay so Sango I know what you are planning fro Miroku's present even I don't want to know," I told her a little stupidly from drinking 5 cups of hot chocolate.

"Ya so he's going to love it," She said firing back at me.

"Okay well Kagome, I know what she's thinking maybe we could 'do' that too," Inuyasha said while winking.

"Don't even pervert," I told him. Inuyasha was opening his first present. It was from Sango, she had gotten him a very expensive watch. Miroku had gotten him a shirt that said: Kiss me...

"I love that shirt," I told him.

"Okay so if I wear this to bed will you wake me up in the morning," He said while slipping on the shirt.

"Yes, yes I will," I said giving him a big kiss.

"I am beginning to like this shirt," He said. After he said that everyone started laughing. The last present he opened was the present I got him. I got him a new cell phone, the one with the keyboard.

"Wow, this is.. uh how to put this gently."

"Come on, Inuyasha it's not that bad... is it?"

"Well uh it's.. uh... AWESOME!"

"You jerk," I said, gently punching him in the arm.

"Ha, let's start cooking we have a lot to cook."

"Fine," I sighed. I got up from the couch and starting slowly walking into the kitchen. I looked at the clock to see it was 9:00 in the morning. I opened the refrigerator and pulled everything out that I needed to make cinnamon buns for breakfast. As I pulled the cinnamon buns out of the oven I yelled that breakfast was ready. We ate and started cooking at 12:00.

By 2:30 me and Inuyasha were working on the ham. I was stirring the honey glaze to go on top.

"Stop," Inuyasha yelled at me and swatted my hand away.

"What, I was doing it right, and what's wrong with you you've never done that before," I said looking at him concerned.

"I've been watching you do that wrong for about 5 minutes, and you were getting really annoying not doing it right," He said fixing what I had done wrong.

"I'm sorry for being so annoying," I cried then ran out of the room and up the stairs. He hadn't done anything to get me back. I got into my room and hugged the pillow that Miroku got for me. I cried into the pillow for about an hour, but within that hour I heard yelling downstairs, I listened quietly to the conversation.

"Inuyasha, what the hell did you do, you say you want to marry her and then you go and tell her she's annoying," I heard which I figured it was Sango.

"I didn't tell her she was annoying," He yelled back.

"Well from what I heard you say, yes you did, geeze can't you do anything without getting someone upset," Sango yelled. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs at that point, I figured it was Sango since the shouting had stopped, but surprisingly it was Miroku.

"Hey, are you okay," He asked standing at the doorway.

"Do I sound okay," I questioned. I knew I didn't because I was still crying.

"No, well just stay here until you are willing to go back downstairs," He told me then walked away. I stayed there for a few more minutes before I got up to go downstairs. I still had the pillow in my hand with the 'Kagome+Inuyasha=love' part showing. I walked into the kitchen and just stood there until he realized I was there. He turned around and looked at me I was still crying and still holding the pillow in the same position. He looked at me with a loving face.

"I'm so sorry," He said pulling me into a love filled embrace. I cried into his shoulder squeezing the pillow even harder.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes," I looked at him in the eye.

"Do you really love me?"

"I-I-I'm not sure," He said letting go of me. I backed away from him slowly and shook my head.

"It's over," I whispered.

"What?"

"It's over," I said in a louder tone. I turned and ran upstairs. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I slowly fell to the ground while leaning against my door. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Kagome, open your door," Sango said outside of the door. I opened the door. Sango walked in through the door. Then I closed the door and locked the door.

"What do you want Sango," I asked her.

"You need to come downstairs and spend Christmas dinner with us."

"I don't want to look at Inuyasha at all got it."

"Okay come on," We got downstairs sat down in our chairs. I guess Sango told Miroku what happened cause he sat across from me so Inuyasha couldn't. I looked around the table, Sango looked worried and scared, I was just confused, Inuyasha's head was looking down with his hair covering his eyes so you couldn't see his expression. Miroku was typical Miroku his head in a wide grin while he ate. I looked a my hand and smiled, I stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. He looked up at me I smiled and took the ring off of my finger I threw and it landed on his mashed potatoes facing him. I giggled and went upstairs, I sat in my room until Sango came up.

"Hey how about a girls night, I'll get some dvd's 2 bottles of apple cider and your chocolate silk pie," She said winking.

"Okay, but what about the present you are going to give Miroku."

"He can wait," She said walking out of the room she didn't close the door all the way so I sat by the door and listened to my favorite song waiting for her to come back. Someone walked by the door put I paid no attention to it.

"Last christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away this year to save me from tears, I'll give it to some one special," I sang, I noticed they were still standing there. I looked out the crack in the door. It was Inuyasha, I saw a tear fall from his face and he walked downstairs. Sango came and stood by my door.

"Inuyasha, wait," She said. He stopped.

"Did you really mean that you weren't sure if you still love Kagome or not?"

"I do still Love her..."

"Then why the hell did you tell her you weren't sure?"

"I was a little shocked by the question at the moment."

"Well, good job, I have one thing to say to you, It takes 3 seconds to say I love you but a lifetime to prove, so get to proving it cause you have all the time in the world," She said and walked in the room. I looked out the door and he started crying and went into his room.

"I have go get something you forgot," said and walked of the room. I went downstairs and grabbed the whip cream out of the refrigerator. I walked into the room Miroku was in.

"You can come watch movies with me and Sango if you want," I told him.

"Sure I'll be up in a little while," He said just sitting on the couch. I turned and walked away. I heard something coming out of Inuyasha's room, so I walked over to the door and listened closely. He was crying and saying stuff about him being such an idiot. I walked into our room and handed Sango the whipped cream.

"Miroku is going to be here in a few minutes to watch the movies with us, and I need to go talk to Inuyasha."

"Okay are you sure you want to do this," She asked me. I turned my head and nodded. I walked to Inuyasha's door and listened.

"God, I'm such an idiot to say I wasn't sure I knew I do and did what will I do with out her," I opened the door and walked in.

"I don't think your such an idiot," I said he looked at me then turned his head so he couldn't see me.

"I still love you Inuyasha, but if you still aren't sure then I'll wait for an answer."

"I didn't know what to say, I was just saying something off of the top of my head," I sat on the bed with him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, I still love you but I need to know do you still love me," I asked holding him by the shoulders looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I do," He said.

"Okay then give me that ring back man," I said holding out my hand. He pulled it out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

"Me and Sango are having a movie thing in my room if you want come," I told him as I began to walk out of his room.

"Can I come with you," He asked. I nodded and walked out of the room. I told to stay out of the room until I was done telling Sango what happened.

"Wow, so that really happened," She asked.

"Yes, it did the wedding is back on track," I said looking at Inuyasha, "Hey where is Miroku?"

"Still downstairs I think," Sango said I got up and walked downstairs into the living room.

"Come on Miroku we are going to start the movies with out you if you don't come," I said.

"Okay, I was just thinking about we are going to do about you Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about that we're okay now, the wedding s back on," I said as we were walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and sat next to Inuyasha on the floor.

"Okay Sango so what movie are we watching first," I asked looking at the blank television screen. Sango was putting in the movie.

"Well the first movie is going to be A Walk To Remember," She said pressing the play button. When the movie was over I stood up and walked over to Sango.

"Why don't you go give Miroku his present," I whispered to her.

"Okay, Come on Miroku it's time for your present," Sango said dragging him out of the room. I starting laughing at the thought of what they are going to do.

"Why are you laughing," Inuyasha asked laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Sango is going to give Miroku her present now," I said sitting on the bed.

"Oh, you know I'm still up for an answer," He said winking.

"Maybe, later but for now we need to sit and be quiet," I said walking out of the door and into the hall way.

"Oh, Miroku, Miroku, harder, harder," I heard Sango say. I went wide eyed and walked back into my room and shut the door.

"That what gross," I said sitting on the bed still shocked form what I had heard.

"So, you still want do it," He asked me.

"No, not until after we are married," I told him sitting on the bed. I laid down and fell asleep. While I was asleep I imagined Sango doing it with Miroku. I jumped up in bed covered in sweat.

"What happened," Inuyasha asked me sitting up.

"Worst dream ever," I told him. I laid there in my bed next to Inuyasha. I wondered why he was sleeping next to me but I didn't bother to ask.

The next morning I got up and walked over to Sango's room and listened.

"That was wonderful," I heard Sango say. I walked into my room and woke Inuyasha up.

"Why did you sleep in here," I asked him.

"Because you fell asleep and then I laid down and fell asleep too," He said standing up. I walked downstairs and opened the fridge. Inuyasha stood next to me and Miroku on the other side.

"Guys," Sango said as she walked into the room, we all turned around, "I'm pregnant." To be continued...

Bottom of Form


End file.
